


Northern Exposure haikus

by sophinisba



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Community: haikuathon, Crafts, Gen, Haiku, M/M, Pheromones, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One haiku set (Joel/Chris) and one single haiku (Marilyn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pheromones

animal instinct  
forgotten but always there  
like the spinning earth

the axial tilt  
brings new warmth to the Arctic  
melts icy reserves

it isn't a scent  
like strawberries or sulfur  
recognizable

it's more like an itch  
under your skin, in the air  
everywhere at once

Joel tries to fight  
but Alaska beats New York  
undeniable

he licks his way up  
the column of Chris's throat  
conquered and happy

pressing in to smell  
the only air he wants now  
is the breath they share

gentle as a flood  
whose kisses drag you under  
you don't need to swim

then the need passes  
as suddenly as it came  
they are men again

they work at their jobs  
they say goodbye and hello  
they hide their faces

they bury their want  
they lie awake in the night  
they wait for next spring


	2. Patience

Patience is a friend  
if your whole job is waiting  
or if you do crafts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Climate Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485357) by [greenapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapple/pseuds/greenapple)




End file.
